Mirage
by Vulcan Princess
Summary: Post Still/Alone. Bethyl. Beth knows, she must fight and rely on her wits to save herself. Daryl vows to get her back safe, at any cost.
1. Chapter 1

Cold. So cold. The first thought that permeated her brain was that of a dull numbness, she slowly became cognizant of her surroundings, taking them in with wary eyes. Blinking while trying to acclimatize to the darkness she gasped slightly as an unfamiliar face came into view.

"Good your awake" said the man. Scooting back and hissing in pain as her ankle came into contact with the hard cement floor she tried unsuccessfully to put as much distance as possible between her and this man who seemed to be appraising her as a bloodstock agent would a prized thoroughbred filly.

"Relax, your safe now, I've given you some pain meds and rewrapped your ankle- I'll give you a few days to heal before you go into the rotation. Your such a pretty thing, the boys were real excited when I brought you in." he finished with a predatory smirk as his eyes roved over her barely covered body.

"Where am I? Where is Daryl? Where are my clothes? What do you want with me" she stated her voice defiant but laced with insecurity.

"Picked you up at the funeral home, thank god it wasn't far from here - had to knock you out sugar- your a feisty little vixen you know that?" he laughed "As for your man - well he was facing down a nice herd. Chased after you a bit, screaming - but your mine now." he finished forcefully as he kissed her roughly, pawing over her body, her modesty covered only with flimsy undergarments. He shoved her away forcefully with a laugh and tossed her a blanket smirking as he left the room. Wrapping the small blanket around her protectively she glanced around the small basement room she realized that she was in. Spying a small window she hobbled to her feet. Her guardian angel must have been smiling on her because it was unlocked. Small as hell and it would be a tight squeeze but she wasn't accepting the alternative. Glancing around she saw a small crowbar, discarded and forgotten. She huddled in her blanket, clutching her crowbar lifeline and waited for the cover of night, praying that she could remember everything Daryl taught her about tracking and evading. She would find him, she had too.


	2. Chapter 2

Night, the soft sounds of the woods and the shelter of the forest comforted him. Reminded him of a peaceful time, of sanctuary. He slipped away from his sleeping companions intending to get as much distance between them and himself as quickly as possible. These men were cold blooded murders, who would not hesitate to kill him or anyone he cared about. He couldn't risk finding her with them anywhere in the vicinity. Beth- every time he thought about her - the proverbial knife twisted deeper into his soul. Refusing to admit how much he had grown to care for her until he lost her, he vowed he would find her. She was strong, a lot stronger than anyone realized. He knew she would fight, bide him the time he needed to find her. He promised himself that once he did, she was never allowed to leave his sight again. To hell with luxuries, they would camp deep in the woods again where he felt more secure in the area. Thinking about her and the horrors she could be going through right now has him seeing red. Daryl Dixon was a man of few words, he preferred his actions to speak - they were far more eloquent than he could ever hope to be. He allowed his rage to quietly flood him, flattening out and down like an cat stalking its prey. He was going to take great pleasure in finding the sorry son a bitch who grabbed her and took her away from him. Great pleasure indeed. Beth had never been so happy to see night fall. It had taken forever for the sounds above her to quiet. She ignored the pain in her ankle as she pushed off and silently crept out the tiny window with her only weapon - that discarded crowbar. Wrapping the blanket around her - she forced herself to run for the safety of the forest- she had to get away. Hurling herself at the tree line she was flooded with relief. Free. She was free. 


End file.
